Building a single server can take one or several hours to build based on the needs of an individual user or a small corporation. The building of the server can be done manually. Since building servers for an individual or small corporation can be done without much assistance, if a part of the building process fails, the failure can also be corrected as part of the manual build.
Large corporations have the need to build, en masse, a vast plurality of servers. The vast plurality of servers that are needed to be built, may be located in several different regions. Due to the large number of servers being built, failures that occur also need to be responded to en masse.
It would be desirable, therefore, to have systems and methods for methodically managing and repairing the failures occurring on a vast plurality of servers during the server build process.